PowerPageMaker
Power page maker is a new component for Wikia. It was initially written by User:Deadcoder for the Code Lyoko Wiki. It is designed to make the creation of new pages easier. Justifications The new page maker for Wikia has several problems. The goal of PowerPageMaker is to make a replacement to fix these problems. The problems are as follows: * Making new pages in Monobook is extremely hard. * Making new pages in alternate domains is tedious. * The default content in the new pages should be more configurable. * The process for making different kinds of new content is extremely fragmented. There is the new page button for new templates, pages, MediaWiki content, etc. There is a separate process for making new blog posts. There is a separate button for new forum threads. Etc. Overall, the process of making new pages of various types is extremely fragmented, creating additional work for the user. What it does This script creates an easy to use module that can be used to make new pages. Features * Skin Independence: PowerPageMaker works in both the Monobook and Wikia skins. * Point-And-Click domain choosing: Domains can be chosen by buttons rather than obscure typing. Supported Browsers * IE 8+ * Firefox "most recent 4 versions and most recent ESR version" * Chromium compatibles "Most recent version" * Opera 12+ * Safari 6+ (All modern browsers) Installation Instructions: Wiki-Wide English :0. Add the following to your MediaWiki:Common.js : importScriptPage('PowerPageMaker/en.js', 'dev'); :1. Wait up to half an hour for all the caching problems to be dealt with. :2. Click the New Page button to ensure that the feature was installed correctly. If it was not, describe the failure on this page in the "Known Problems" section with extreme detail. If it was installed correctly, enjoy. Español :0. Añada este a la MediaWiki:Common.js Página: : importScriptPage('PowerPageMaker/es.js', 'dev'); :1. Espere 30 minutos para la caché alcanzar. :2. Haga el botón de "Nueva Página" asegurar la característica es correcto. Sino, describa la problema en esta página. Si es correcta, disfruten. Polski :0. Dodaj następujący kod do MediaWiki:Common.js : importScriptPage('PowerPageMaker/pl.js', 'dev'); :1. Poczekaj pół godziny, aby wszystkie problemy z pamięcią podręczną mineły. :2. Naciśnij przycisk "Nowa strona", aby upewnić się, że wszystko zostało prawidłowo zainstalowane. Jeśli się nie pojawił, opisz błąd na tej stronie w sekcji "Known Problems" ze szczegółami. Jeżeli prawidłowo się zainstalował, skacz ze szczęścia. :) Català See the Spanish instructions, but with ca.js instead of es.js "Could someone please translate this?" Français :0. Ajoutez ce qui suit à votre page MediaWiki:Common.js : : importScriptPage('PowerPageMaker/fr.js', 'dev'); :1. Attendez au moins 30 minutes le temps que tous les problèmes de cache soient corrigés. :2. Cliquez sur le bouton « Nouvelle page » pour vous assurer que la fonctionnalité s'est installée correctement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, décrivez le problème sur cette page dans la section « Known Problems » avec tous les détails. Si cela s'est installé correctement, profitez. Português See the Spanish instructions, but with pt.js instead of es.js "Could someone please translate this?" Installation Instructions: Personal use English :0. Add the following to your User:yourusernamehere/Global.js : importScriptPage('PowerPageMaker/en.js', 'dev'); :1. Wait up to half an hour for all the caching problems to be dealt with. :2. Click the New Page button to ensure that the feature was installed correctly. If it was not, describe the failure on this page in the "Known Problems" section with extreme detail. If it was installed correctly, enjoy. Español :0. Añada este a su Global.js Página: : importScriptPage('PowerPageMaker/es.js', 'dev'); :1. Espere 30 minutos para la caché alcanzar. :2. Haga el botón de "Nueva Página" asegurar la característica es correcto. Sino, describa la problema en esta página. Si es correcta, disfruten. Polski :0. Dodaj następujący kod do Plik global.js użytkownika : importScriptPage('PowerPageMaker/pl.js', 'dev'); :1. Poczekaj pół godziny, aby wszystkie problemy z pamięcią podręczną mineły. :2. Naciśnij przycisk "Nowa strona", aby upewnić się, że wszystko zostało prawidłowo zainstalowane. Jeśli się nie pojawił, opisz błąd na tej stronie w sekcji "Known Problems" ze szczegółami. Jeżeli prawidłowo się zainstalował, skacz ze szczęścia. :) Català See the Spanish instructions, but with ca.js instead of es.js "Could someone please translate this?" Français :0. Ajoutez ce qui suit à le fichier global.js de l'utilisateur : : importScriptPage('PowerPageMaker/fr.js', 'dev'); :1. Attendez au moins 30 minutes le temps que tous les problèmes de cache soient corrigés. :2. Cliquez sur le bouton « Nouvelle page » pour vous assurer que la fonctionnalité s'est installée correctement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, décrivez le problème sur cette page dans la section « Known Problems » avec tous les détails. Si cela s'est installé correctement, profitez. Português See the Spanish instructions, but with pt.js instead of es.js "Could someone please translate this?" Known Problems * The new blog post feature doesn't work yet. * Using the button-pressed domains and vocal dictation at the same time is tricky. Security Notes Known Implementations * codelyoko.wikia.com * Community Test Wiki * Spanish Code Lyoko Wiki